In plant nurseries, it is necessary to water the plants on a daily basis. The best method for watering plants is by providing water to the root ball from below, thereby avoiding wetting the plant leaves. Wet leaves may lead to leaf fungus. Leaf fungus, of course, is a major problem in the industry and is best prevented, rather than remedied. Prevention of this problem is preferred, because it is environmentally friendly and efficient.
Many watering systems are known that provide water to a tray within which the plants sit, thereby watering the root ball from below. However, these systems require fixed plumbing in the floor or the location of a large water tank next to the plant tray. The existing systems also require separate pipes to deliver and remove the water.
Fixed plumbing for watering plants from below creates a problem for the flexibility of the space involved in supporting the plants. For example, some nurseries desire to remove tables and use the space for Christmas trees. The use of extensive fixed plumbing or water storage tanks limits the usability of the floor space in a nursery. Floor space is almost always at a premium in the nursery business.
Such a fixed system also makes the inventory process more difficult, as a fork lift or other equipment must be maneuvered around the fixed floor pipes and water tanks. The existing watering systems for plants further require manual operation, which adds to the cost of operation.
Clearly, automation of the system and recycling of the water can lead to great efficiency. Yet, such a watering system is lacking for the plant nurseries of today. With natural resources in short supply, it is best to conserve whenever possible.